Un matin comme les autres
by Kazy
Summary: Un matin comme les autres, pour Remus. Un lendemain de la pleine lune, un lendemain de Halloween. Oui, mais une nouvelle l'attend : Voldemort est mort cette nuit ! Peutêtre que ce ne sera pas qu'un matin comme les autres finalement !


**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi comme d'hab.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Un matin comme les autres, pour Remus, le lendemain de la pleine lune, le lendemain de Halloween. Il apprend une grande nouvelle : Voldemort est mort. Ce ne sera peut-être pas un matin comme les autres finalement !

**Note de Wam :** Pour attendre le 5ème chapitre de Mc Go's Diary (oui je vais finir cette fic ! On y croit, on y croit !). Fic miroir de Trahison Sous Lune Pourpre, que vous pouvez aller lire si cela vous plaît. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci à Ange d'avoir lu, et corrigé les innombrables fautes de concordances de temps. C'est hyper difficile d'écrire au présent ! Encore merci ! Et pour une fois j'ai trouvé le titre toute seule ! (toute fière) Bon, c'est pas encore ça, mais bon, on trouve où on peut, hein ! Byou et très bonnes vacances à tous !

**Un matin comme les autres**

Lorsqu'il se lève ce matin là, il a encore plus mal que d'habitude. Les souffrances sont son lot quotidien, et c'est toujours avec aigreur qu'il remarque que malgré les années il ne s'y fait toujours pas. Et pourtant en souffrances il s'y connaît. Il est seul dans la cabane que Dumbledore lui a prêtée. Il est étonné qu'elle ait aussi bien tenu et qu'elle soit toujours sur pied alors qu'il se souvient avoir été particulièrement sauvage la veille. Oh, ses souvenirs n'en sont pas vraiment, juste des impressions, des sentiments, des sensations. Il remarque qu'il s'est encore énormément mordu.

Il va chercher sa boîte d'infirmerie et commence à se soigner lentement. Un cadeau de ses amis l'année précédente.

Depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard, ses amis essayent de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, quoiqu'il aient changé de comportement avec lui ses derniers temps, et il sent bien que ce sera de plus en plus difficile : James est père, il a une famille à nourrir. Sirius poursuit avec son ami sa formation d'Auror dans le but de détruire Voldemort, et Peter commence une carrière dans le droit international. Alors il comprend facilement qu'ils n'aient plus de temps à lui consacrer, pauvre loup-garou stupide qui est rejeté par tous ses employeurs.

La période où il a vécu chez qui voulait bien de lui a duré presque un an. Pendant les pleines lunes, il essayait de se trouver une cave, ou un endroit où aller. Heureusement, l'Ordre l'aide à trouver quelques caches. Le reste du temps, il cherchait à se débrouiller par lui-même. Et il n'y arrivait pas, évidemment.

Il se sent nul, comme depuis toujours. Non, pas depuis toujours, seulement depuis sa morsure, mais il a désormais, et ce depuis longtemps, l'impression de n'avoir jamais été un petit garçon comme les autres. Qu'il a toujours été une bête sauvage inhumaine qui ne demande qu'à pouvoir dévorer une chair humaine et juteuse.

Il sait qu'il peut aller voir James et Lily, ou encore Sirius et même Peter, mais il ne le fait pas. Lorsque ses anciens amis de Poudlard qu'il revoit lui demandent pourquoi, il répond qu'ils ont d'autres choses à faire et qu'il ne veut pas les déranger. Il se le répète même parfois lorsqu'il est sous un porche en tremblant de froid. Et c'est vrai, au fond. Ils ont tous leur vie, leurs buts. Il n'a pas à leur faire payer d'avantage le prix de sa stupidité infantile. Ils avaient assez payé, pensait-il.

Mais lorsqu'il est seul, vraiment seul face à lui-même, il sent une partie de lui qui l'insulte encore et lui dit la vérité : il est lâche. Totalement lâche. Il l'avait toujours été, et ça, il le sait parfaitement : il n'avait rien dit à ses amis pour sa condition de loup-garou parce qu'il avait peur de les perdre. Il n'avait rien fait pour combattre ses amis lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises parce qu'il avait peur de les perdre. Alors il ne voulait plus abuser d'eux encore, parce qu'il avait sa fierté mal placée. Parce qu'il y avait cette partie de lui qui lui susurrait vicieusement qu'il n'était qu'un sale assisté incapable de s'occuper de lui-même seul.

Il entendait même déjà les paroles dégoulinantes de pitié de ses amis.

« Oh mon Dieu Remus c'est dramatique ! Je vais écrire un courrier au Ministère et aux journaux immédiatement pour dénoncer cette discrimination ! Il faut qu'on reste soudés ! Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites, Remus. N'est-ce pas James ! »

« Evidemment. Toujours prêt pour mon Lunard. Je me porterai garant de toi. Après tout je suis un Potter ils ne peuvent pas me refuser ça. Je te trouverai un travail. »

Lily et James. Toujours aussi colériques et explosifs, mais toujours d'accord sur certains points. Mais il ne veut pas que James lui trouve un travail. Il ne veut pas que Lily l'utilise comme exemple, il ne veut pas de leur aide.

« Merde, c'est vraiment nul ce qui t'arrive. Si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison… Avec James on peut te trouver un stage chez les Aurors. Ce sera pas terrible comme salaire, mais bon… »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Remus ? Je connais quelques avocats fantastiques qui te défendront sans que ça te coûte quoique ce soit. C'est moi qui te le dit, tu vas te trouver un travail grâce à nous ! »

Voilà. Ce serait toujours comme ça : « grâce à nous ». Il se dégoûte, il se déteste, parce qu'il est toujours là, et il existe toujours « grâce à eux ». En-dehors des Maraudeurs il n'est rien, et il en a marre d'avoir sans arrêt besoin d'eux, et de devoir supporter leur pitié. Il les aime tellement qu'il en a marre de devoir les coller et de s'imposer à eux. Il en a marre d'être dépendant d'eux.

Il trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Il enchaîne les petits boulots. Certes sa tenue laisse à désirer, et il ne mange pas tous les jours à sa faim, mais il peut se payer un espèce de trou à rat qu'il a réussi à agrandir un peu et à rentre presque habitable. C'est un peu rongé par les mites, c'est froid l'hiver et étouffant l'été, mais il y vit et il s'y sent bien, parce qu'il l'a obtenu seul, sans aide ni pitié. A la sueur de son front.

Un jour, il invitera ses amis à boire un verre chez lui, et il sera fier de leur montrer sa maison.

Lorsqu'il repense à ses rêves d'enfants, il rit. C'est un rire amer et cynique parce qu'il voit bien qu'aujourd'hui il a beau travailler plus que ce qu'il ne devrait et il a beau se débattre plus qu'il ne le peut vraiment, il n'a et n'aura jamais la possibilité de réaliser ses rêves.

Dans son rêve, il a une famille. Il reste ami avec ceux qu'il a depuis toujours : les Maraudeurs. Il voit James agrandir sa famille, Peter créer la sienne et devenir un homme respectable, Sirius draguer toutes les filles qu'il peut toute sa vie, et lui, il surveillerait sa petite famille comme il l'avait toujours fait : il réconcilierait James avec Lily après chaque grosse dispute, il rassurerait Peter sur sa capacité à réussir ce qu'il entreprend, il accompagnerait Sirius lors de ses soirées et lui remonterait les bretelles comme il se doit le reste du temps.

En fait, il se rend compte que son rêve, c'est de rester à Poudlard avec ses amis, sans grandir. Il voudrait que rien ne change. Mais il doit bien constater que tout a changé, et que lui seul est resté le même. Le pauvre Remus seul et fier qui refusait d'adresser la parole à quiconque pendant les premiers mois de sa scolarité à Poudlard, le pauvre Remus qui regardait avec envie les trois autres s'amuser comme des fous sans se soucier du reste du monde.

Il reste le même Remus.

Les autres eux, ont tellement changé qu'il y a un traître. Remus n'y croit pas. C'est impossible. Tout le monde aimait Lily et James à Poudlard, tout le monde les aimait beaucoup, et ils avaient même été élu le couple de l'année lors de la saint Valentin de leur Septième et dernière Année à Poudlard.

Et puis, qui pourrait bien les trahir ? Sirius ? Certes, Sirius pourrait en être capable, mais quand même. Evidemment, en Sixième Année il a dépassé les bornes et s'est conduit comme le pire des égoïstes, et Remus a mis du temps à lui pardonner. D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas s'il l'a vraiment fait. Mais les choses ont changé, pense-t-il. Veut-il penser. Sirius a changé, a mûri, a évolué. Il regrette vraiment ce qu'il a fait quand il était plus jeune. Non. Sirius ne peut pas trahir.

Peter ? Peter ! Peter, celui qui admire James depuis toujours, qui l'adore et qui rêve d'être lui, trahir James ? Peter qui avait bravé plusieurs interdits de lui-même lorsqu'il l'avait fallu ? Certes il n'a pas toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, du moins pas du même courage que James ou Sirius, mais tout de même. Il s'est accroché toute sa scolarité pour avoir le même niveau que les autres, il a travaillé vingt fois plus dur que Sirius et James pour devenir Animagus, il n'a jamais laissé tomber. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il passer du côté de la Magie Noire ? Pourquoi trahirait-il James et Lily ? Non. Peter ne peut pas trahir.

Alors qui ! Rogue ? Ca ne l'étonnerait pas, mais ça lui paraît peu probable. Certes, Lily garde toujours le contact avec lui, et il pense que Rogue le fait aussi pour faire enrager James, mais si Rogue voulait trahir James et Lily ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Et la rumeur dit à l'Ordre qu'il a changé de camp et est devenu espion. Et quelque chose en lui, lui dit qu'il n'est pas coupable. Non. Rogue ne peut pas trahir.

Dumbledore ? Certainement pas. Il n'y a personne.

Alors pour Remus, c'est juste de la paranoïa. Quelque chose que les autres doivent penser parce qu'ils ont peur et que certaines coïncidences jouent en défaveur de quelqu'un. Mais c'est impossible pour lui d'imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir un traître. Ils s'en rendront compte bien assez tôt, pense-t-il.

Remus sort de sa cabane, rentre dans sa maison, et se dirige vers la cuisine, pour se faire une omelette. Mais il n'y a pas d'œuf. A peine la fin d'une brique de lait. Tant pis. Il finit le lait, et se trouve de quoi grignoter. Une miche de pain lui suffit. Il a l'habitude de ne plus beaucoup manger. Et puis, dimanche sera le jour où les Potter feront leur dîner hebdomadaire.

Depuis quelques semaines, il aime de moins en moins y aller parce qu'il s'y sent mal à l'aise. Lily et Peter évitent son regard, et James et Sirius sont un peu plus suspicieux, sur leurs gardes. Ils lui posent souvent des questions sur sa vie. Il leur ment bien sûr. Il ne peut pas leur décrire la vie minable qu'il mène, ils lui proposeraient sûrement de l'aide, ils seraient gentils, et il ne veut pas de leur gentillesse. Il se le répète assez souvent pour ne pas céder à la tentation quand il ne voit rien dans son armoire froide (sorte de réfrigérateur version sorcier).

Il prend sa douche. Il se souvient qu'aujourd'hui c'est le lendemain d'Halloween. Il se souvient des sept soirs passés avec ses amis pour prévoir quelles bêtises ils allaient organiser pour le soir. Il se souvient des sept soirées d'Halloween, avec les rires et les pleurs, les festins et les nuits blanches. Lorsqu'il sort de la douche, il imagine ce que font ses amis à ce moment-là : James et Lily doivent être coupés en plein élan amoureux par un Harry grognon, Sirius lui, ne doit sûrement pas être coupé dans son propre élan qui n'a d'amoureux que le nom avec sa conquête de la soirée, et Peter doit être au travail comme d'habitude.

Il se dit que lui aussi aurait aimé se lever aux côtés de quelqu'un, et aller au travail. Mais il est un loup-garou, il se réveillera toujours seul, et il n'ira jamais au même travail toute sa vie.

Il décide d'aller au village, faire quelques courses. Peut-être arrivera-t-il à trouver quelques petits trucs pas chers, mais avec les destructions engendrées par Voldemort, tout devient assez coûteux, à commencer par la nourriture. En période de guerre, c'est toujours difficile.

Il vit dans un village Moldu, aussi est-il étonné lorsqu'il voit des gens vêtus à la mode sorcière sauter dans les rues en hurlant de joie. Il reste debout, planté comme un piquet, à regarder benoîtement le ciel bleu de l'aurore, illuminé d'étoiles qui explosent comme un joli feu d'artifice.

Il en vient même à se demander si la faim ne lui donne pas des hallucinations.

Mais lorsqu'il est interpellé par un de ses amis d'enfance Judius Burstyn qui le prend dans ses bras et le l'entraîne dans une danse folle et inventée en riant comme un dégénéré, il comprend qu'il n'a pas d'hallucination.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Judius ? » demande-t-il en riant.

« C'est Tu-Sais-Qui Remus ! Tu-Sais-Qui est mort ! Il est parti ! Il est mort cette nuit ! Nous sommes libres, c'est la fin de la répression ! C'est la fête ! C'est un grand jour Remus ! »

Il n'ose y croire. Il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il s'arrête, ne bouge plus, et le fixe comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ! Voldemort a été tué ! »

Il n'y a pas les moyens de s'acheter de quoi manger, alors de quoi lire !

« Mais par qui ? »

Mais Judius ne l'écoute déjà plus. Il repart dans sa folle danse et entraîne quelques Moldus avec lui. Remus sait qu'il ne tirera rien de lui. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il sait qu'il devrait, qu'il devrait se réjouir et se mettre dans le même état que son ami de Serdaigle, parce que si ce qu'il dit est vrai, c'est sûrement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Parce que si ce que Judius lui a dit est vrai, ça veut dire que l'avenir ne pourra plus être aussi noir. Qu'il pourra trouver un travail, et oser se remettre à rêver, comme avant.

L'idée fait chemin dans son esprit, et il commence à comprendre. Il commence à éclater d'un rire heureux : Voldemort est parti. Peu importe pour le moment qui l'a tué, il faut fêter ça. Il faut aller voir Lily et James pour leur dire qu'ils sont ses deux imbéciles paranoïaques préférés et qu'ils auraient mieux fait de l'écouter, comme d'habitude. Il faut qu'il aille tirer Sirius des bras de sa dulcinée de la nuit pour aller faire la fête, qu'il aille voir Peter pour lui dire que tout va s'arranger et qu'il n'a plus à avoir peur comme il avait peur pour ses amis.

Peut-être même qu'il leur expliquerait qu'il a des problèmes et qu'il a besoin de leur aide. Peut-être qu'avec le nouveau gouvernements que les Sorciers mettront en place, la lettre de Lily aura un effet. Peut-être qu'il peut se permettre d'imaginer son avenir à long-terme, et arrêter de se demander ce qu'il fera dans une heure et comment il y parviendra.

Il regarde Judius et quelques autres rire encore et continuer à danser alors qu'un vol de colombes illumine le ciel.

Remus éclate de rire.

Il transplane à Godric Hollow. Il faut qu'il voie Lily, James, et Harry pour fêter la nouvelle.

* * *

Ca va faire dix minutes qu'il observe les ruines sans bouger, sans comprendre, sans penser. Personne ne l'a encore vu. Il est derrière la ligne rouge des Aurors qui bouclent le périmètre, et s'envoient des ordres à tort et à travers. 

Et lui, il fixe les ruines sans bouger, parce que de toute façon il s'en sent incapable.

Puis d'un coup, il arrive à faire un pas, et il traverse la ligne. Immédiatement, tous les Aurors se jettent sur lui et lui demandent instamment de bouger. C'est un Auror qui s'occupe de tout ça, il est accompagné d'un vieil homme habillé d'une robe bleu nuit. Remus le reconnaît lorsqu'il s'approche de lui, et le regarde sans comprendre.

Dumbledore a une moue triste et Remus comprend.

Il tombe à genoux.

Les autres Aurors baissent leurs baguettes.

Maugrey, qui accompagne Dumbledore, s'avance vers lui. Il l'attrape par le bras. Le relève. L'emmène sur le banc sous l'orme que Lily avait demandé qu'on plante. Il se souvient bêtement que Lily adorait les ormes et rêvait d'avoir une allée peuplée de ces arbres. Maugrey lance quelques ordres, et repart faire son travail pendant que Dumbledore s'assoit à côté de Remus.

« Ca va Remus ? »

Remus hoche la tête, les yeux fixés sur les ruines. Dumbledore pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Voldemort ? »

« Oui. » dit-il tristement.

« Je croyais qu'il était mort. » dit-il en tremblant. « Pas que les Potter avaient été décimés. Et moi qui… Et… Et… »

Il se lève et frappe violemment dans l'orme qui tremble sous les coups de Remus. De l'écorce cède sous ses poings.

Dumbledore le regarde sans bouger, une peine immense peinte sur son visage. Remus continue de frapper, plus fort. Bientôt, l'orme cède et tombe. Les Aurors se tournent d'un même mouvement vers eux, mais une phrase de Maugrey et ils retournent tous à leur travail. Dumbledore continue de regarder Remus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande-il alors, ses poings violemment serrés.

Ses ongles lui rentrent dans la paume. Mais tant pis. Dumbledore prend une grande inspiration. Remus reste debout à le fixer sans ciller. Il a l'impression étrange que les rôles sont inversés par rapport à ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il se souvient que c'était d'habitude lui qui était assis et qui avait la tête baissée, et Dumbledore qui le fixait sans ciller. Il n'aime pas cette impression.

Dumbledore relève la tête, et son regard bleu a perdu toute malice lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Lily et James Potter ont été assassinés par Voldemort cette nuit. »

Le loup gronda violemment en lui : il l'avait bien compris, il n'était pas aveugle. Il se doutait bien qu'ils étaient morts.

« On m'a dit qu'Il était mort. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui, mais il a disparu. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Techniquement parlant, je ne sais pas. C'est une magie que je ne maîtrise pas à la perfection et qui est difficile à manipuler. On cherche au département des Mystères les raisons et son fonctionnement total. »

« Dumbledore… » soupire-t-il.

Il ne se sent pas capable d'entendre toutes les explications scientifiquement magiques de la disparition de Voldemort. A dire vrai, il s'en moque. Il veut juste savoir ce qui s'est passé.

« Après avoir tué James, Voldemort s'est dirigé vers Lily. Il l'a d'abord tuée, puis évidemment s'est dirigé vers Harry. »

Remus baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce qui s'était passé, finalement. Il préférait tout ignorer.

« Il a alors jeté un Avada Kedavra à l'enfant… Et le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Harry a survécu. »

Remus relève la tête vers Dumbledore et le regarde sans bouger. Puis il éclate d'un rire désabusé.

« C'est cela. Bien sûr. Un petit garçon de un an survit au sort de Mort du plus grand Seigneur Noir de tous les temps et en plus parvient à le lui renvoyer. Même un enfant de quatre ans n'avalerait pas une telle histoire, Professeur. »

« Pourtant c'est la vérité. Lily Ev… pardon Potter, a utilisé l'Ancienne Magie pour protéger Harry, juste avant de mourir. Je ne l'explique pas, mais lorsque Voldemort a essayé de lui lancer le sort de mort, l'Avada Kedavra a été détourné sur lui. Harry a survécu, Remus. Il est en vie. »

Remus ne bouge pas.

« C'est insensé. C'est tout simplement insensé. Impossible. C'est impossible. Et puis comment se fait-il que Voldemort soit venu à Godric Hollow ? Sirius n'est-il pas sensé être caché ? »

« C'est là le problème. » avoue Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez dire que… Que Sirius a été… Prisonnier, et qu'il a été… »

« Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est en liberté, et qu'il l'a de toute évidence fait de lui-même. »

Remus le fixe. Même le vent glacial de Novembre ne le fait pas bouger.

« Impossible. » tranche-t-il avec un mouvement d'humeur.

« Il faut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, Remus. Je suis allé là où nous avions décidé de cacher le Gardien du Secret. Il n'y était pas. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Nous avons cherché, et envisagé toutes les possibilités. Mais la seule possible est qu'il a trahi les Potter. »

« Je vous dis que c'est impossible Dumbledore ! Nous parlons de Sirius ! Sirius Black ! Il n'aurait jamais trahi Lily et James ! Encore moins James ! C'était son frère ! C'était… Je refuse d'y croire. »

« Comme vous l'avez dit, Remus, nous parlons de Sirius Black. »

Le temps que Remus comprenne ce que Dumbledore veut dire, et il le foudroie du regard.

« Non. C'est impossible. Il s'est toujours opposé à sa famille ! Toujours ! Depuis la Première Année ! Il a été réparti à Gryffondor, il s'est comporté comme un Gryffondor, et il s'est enfui de chez lui à seize ans ! Il est parti se réfugier chez les Potter ! C'est impossible. Il ne les aurait jamais trahis. »

« Alors comment expliquez-vous ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que les trahir. » continue Remus. « Il devrait être mort. »

« Je suis désolé, Remus. »

Remus voit qu'il voudrait ajouter quelque chose, mais qu'il se retient. Remus reste loin de Dumbledore. Il refuse de croire ce qu'il se passe. C'est impossible, se répète-t-il. Il n'y a pas de traître, c'est de la folie, il rêve.

« Où est-il ? » demande-t-il finalement.

« Nous ne savons pas. »

« Est-ce que Peter sait ? »

« Justement, nous ne savons pas non plus. Il a disparu depuis ce matin. Les Aurors l'ont cherché pour lui parler et lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais il était introuvable. »

Il ne se demande pas pourquoi personne ne lui a rien dit à lui. Il s'inquiète bien trop pour Peter. Il ne veut pas le perdre. Il se rend compte qu'il a déjà perdu Lily, James et Sirius. Il ne veut pas perdre Peter non plus.

« Voldemort ? »

« J'en doute. »

« Que voulez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé, alors ? »

« La vengeance ! »

« Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Lily et James étaient morts ? »

« Il aura lu les journaux, et aura voulu retrouver Sirius. »

« Il est fou ou quoi ? Il sait parfaitement que Sirius est vingt fois plus fort que lui ! Il le sait parfaitement ! Et si… Si… Si Sirius est bien un adepte de la Magie Noire comme vous le pensez, il aura encore moins de chance de s'en sortir vivant. »

« C'est pour cela qu'il faut le retrouver au plus vite. »

* * *

Cela fait trois jours qu'il cherche Peter. Il est allé chez Sirius d'abord. C'était comme d'habitude : un peu bordélique, une odeur de parfum féminin flottant sans cesse dans toutes les pièces de la maison (et particulièrement dans la chambre). Rien n'avait été plus dérangé, ni brisé. Pourtant, Remus n'arrive pas à y croire, ça lui paraît tellement improbable. Tellement impossible même ! Et il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il n'a rien demandé sur Harry tellement il s'inquiète pour Peter et pour Sirius. 

Au fond de lui, il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Sirius ait pu trahir Lily et James. Il a l'impression depuis trois jours d'être quelqu'un d'autre quelqu'un qui vit une autre vie, une vie qui n'est pas la sienne. Que ce sont des acteurs, des doubles parfaits d'eux-mêmes qui vivent une autre vie, un autre possible. Un autre avenir. C'est tout simplement impossible.

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il agit. Peut-être parce que c'est Dumbledore qui le lui a demandé. Il ne se sent pas capable de faire quoique ce soit de toute façon. Bouger lui paraît simplement important. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il partirait immédiatement chez lui et il dormirait pour oublier. Mais Dumbledore lui a répété qu'il était pas trop tard et qu'il pouvait encore sauver Peter. Et que, de plus, si Sirius est assez fou, il peut être capable d'aller le chercher pour le tuer également.

D'après Dumbledore toujours, il n'a plus rien à perdre : il n'a plus de Maître. Il n'en est que plus dangereux.

Et lorsqu'il voit l'appartement ravagé de Peter, il comprend ce qu'a voulu dire Dumbledore. Mais même cela ne lui fait pas percuter la réalité. Là encore il se dit que ça ne peut être qu'un malentendu, qu'il y a une autre personne, quelqu'un d'autre, un vrai monstre qui poursuivrait Sirius et Peter. Qui ferait accuser Sirius à sa place. Il ne veut toujours pas y croire.

Soudain il entend une détonation.

Des cris.

Remus réagit immédiatement. Il transplane immédiatement dans la rue, et s'immobilise de frayeur.

Des corps de Moldus gisent sur le sol, du sang coule le long des dalles et se glisse entre elles. Au centre, Sirius est debout et regarde, la baguette encore levée, les vêtements amassés grossièrement en face de lui. Tout ce qu'il reste de son ancien propriétaire est un doigt ensanglanté.

Il regarde Sirius, épouvanté, et un frisson d'horreur le parcourt de haut en bas lorsqu'il le voit éclater d'un rire froid, cruel, malade.

Remus tombe à genoux et le fixe, incapable d'y croire, incapable de voir ce que pourtant tout le monde voit. Sans l'accepter parce que ça lui paraît toujours impossible. Impossible.

Il sent qu'on le bouscule. Sirius se tourne vers les Aurors et se rend toujours en riant. Lorsqu'ils l'entraînent vers le portoloin qui le ramènera à la Ruche, Sirius se tourne, regarde de nouveau le doigt, et Remus voit une lueur indescriptible dans son regard.

Sirius ne le voit pas. Remus aurait voulu le regarder dans les yeux. Pour être sûr. Être véritablement sûr que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, pas le dernier acte d'un drame.

Dumbledore est présent lui aussi. Il pose comme trois jours plus tôt sa main sur son épaule, et l'aide à le relever. Remus ne le regarde pas tout de suite, il a reporté son regard sur l'amas de vêtements, des vêtements de Peter, et n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Remus. » dit Dumbledore.

Il sent que Dumbledore est profondément touché par ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. Mais lui s'en moque de sa désolation, du fait qu'il soit touché. Il ne s'est jamais autant moqué de quelque chose. Un coup de vent emporte un tissu. Et Remus se rend compte d'un coup, de ce simple coup de vent qu'il a tout perdu. Qu'il n'aura plus besoin de toute sa fierté, qu'il n'aura plus à supporter les regards emplis de pitié, qu'il n'a plus besoin de rien puisqu'il n'a véritablement plus rien.

Et que de toute évidence, malgré son envie de s'endormir pour toujours, ce n'est pas possible.

« Remus, par honnêteté je dois vous avouer quelque chose… » reprend Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il voit le bout de tissu s'envoler vers l'horizon, il comprend qu'il doit s'exiler. Partir, quitter l'Angleterre, survivre quelque part ailleurs. Survivre, ce qu'il fait depuis toujours, il le faisait ici parce qu'avec ses amis c'était beaucoup plus facile à faire. Mais maintenant qu'il n'en a plus, il estime qu'il est possible de survivre comme il le fait n'importe où. Et le plus loin de son ancienne vie sera le mieux.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? » demande Remus d'un ton las.

Peut-il abandonner Dumbledore ? Il aura peut-être besoin de son aide pour des procès, pour reconstruire ce qui a été détruit, pour faire avancer le monde. Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire comme lui et se contenter de stagner comme cela. Dumbledore, qui a toujours été là pour lui, qu'il a pris quand personne n'a voulu de lui, qui l'a protégé, qui l'a sauvé… Peut-il le laisser ici ?

« Lorsque nous avons compris qu'une personne de l'entourage des Potter les trahissait, nous ne pensions pas à Sirius. Certainement pas à Sirius. »

Remus regarde Dumbledore avec lassitude. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Que ce soit Sirius ou quelqu'un d'autre, quelle différence ?

« En fait, nous pensions que vous étiez le traître. »

Remus dévisage Dumbledore et se met à rire. Au départ, ce n'est qu'un petit rire nerveux parce qu'il commence à comprendre, et puis lorsqu'il est sûr d'avoir tout compris, son rire se transforme en grands éclats puis en sanglots désespérés. Il s'effondre sur la place, alors que les Aurors s'affairent autour des vêtements de Peter.

Mais cette fois-ci Dumbledore n'ose pas le relever.

**Fin**

... Reviews ?


End file.
